


January Wedding

by winterwaters



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Prompt Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Wedding Fluff, not sorry, totally ignoring canon right now, yup still in denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3550292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winterwaters/pseuds/winterwaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: "Things you said when we were on top of the world (happy post-mount weather maybe??)"</p>
<p>Bellamy and Clarke share a moment during Octavia's wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	January Wedding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notafangirlakhaleesi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notafangirlakhaleesi/gifts).



> So, I'm still here in my fluffy cave. Full disclosure: this was another WIP I was stuck on, but then I got your prompt and went back and redid it - I hope it fits the prompt, haha! I tried my best. Sorry it's a little short but I really hope you enjoy it! Title comes from my favorite song by the Avett Brothers.

Bellamy still couldn’t quite believe that he’d survived to see this moment.

Octavia had never looked more radiant than she did today, standing side by side with Lincoln in the meadow under the afternoon sun. They were surrounded by Grounders and Arkers and survivors alike, the groups intermingling so much better than Bellamy would ever have believed possible.

Though, the wine was probably helping with that.

His sister was decked out in one of the Grounders’ finest cloaks, strands of her long hair twisted and braided like a crown atop her head. The rest fell in thick waves down her back, flying with the wind every time a breeze rushed through the trees. Her tan skin was covered with bright, intricately painted designs that peeked out from under her clothes, winking in the bright sunlight. Most of those, he knew, were Clarke’s doing.

Clarke, who now stood next to him, swaying lightly to the soft music coming from the Grounder’s wooden instruments. She had politely declined to be dressed in Grounder custom, but as a compromise had allowed Octavia to style her hair however she wished. As a result she now wore a long ponytail, various braids both thick and thin weaving in between the loose strands. 

Bellamy had to repeatedly pull his eyes away from the smooth column of her neck, though it took several pointed elbows in the ribs from her at first. To his delight, a pink tinge remained on the pale skin that peeked out from her heavy coat.

They were all decked out in layers and coats, because Octavia and Lincoln had chosen a wedding day deep in the heart of winter, when the cold was nearly at its peak. 

“I, for one, refuse to wait any longer,” Octavia had declared to anyone who grumbled. “We’ve made it this far, what’s a little cold going to do? We may as well have something to celebrate during this miserable season.” 

Lincoln only smiled and said something in Trigedasleng that made her brighten like the sun, to the point that Bellamy was ready to fight anyone who wanted to argue the day with her. If she wanted a winter wedding, he’d make damn sure she got it.

That’s what big brothers were for, after all.

And today it was clear that nobody really cared about the temperature anyways, not with the happiness that seemed to emit from the couple everywhere they went. Besides, as Monty put it, more cold meant more need for wine and cider and his extra-special wedding batch of moonshine to warm them all up.

It was nice to pretend for a moment that everything hadn’t changed - that they weren’t all scarred and exhausted and still trying to survive. For a moment, they could all bask in the joy of being together once more, and remember that the ground did have some wonders left to offer.

So now, even as they released small puffs of air with every breath, nearly every person in the camp was smiling as they watched the two. Even Indra’s permanent scowl looked a little less sharp. Octavia stood facing Lincoln, beaming brightly as he said the Trigedasleng words in his low, rumbling voice. Then she repeated them back, voice ringing loud and clear, her promises carrying on the wind to every corner of the expanding camp and beyond. 

Bellamy didn’t realize he was smiling so widely until Clarke gently poked him in the side with a grin of her own. Keeping his eyes upfront, he leaned down until her lips were at his ear.

“Careful, you wouldn’t want anyone to think you’re enjoying this,” she teased quietly.

He rolled his eyes, just barely resisting the urge to stick out his tongue. “I’m happy for her. Really, I am,” he insisted. “It’s just going to take a little getting used to.” Bellamy paused. “It’s just always been the two of us for so long, you know?”

“I get it,” Clarke replied. “But you should probably make some more room now, because I don’t think Lincoln’s going anywhere. And neither am I.”

The last part was so quiet he almost hadn’t heard it. Almost. He turned to look at her, momentarily distracted from the proceedings. Clarke was still staring straight ahead, though without the usual curtain of hair to hide her face, he saw the tiny smile that played on her lips. When her hand crept into his, it was all he could do to squeeze back instead of planting a kiss on her right then and there.

As if she could tell - and she probably could, she knew him inside and out already - her elbow gave him a small nudge. _Focus, Bell._ But she was still smiling that soft, wonderful smile that made his heart flip and his breath catch.

The watched the rest of the ceremony like that, hand in hand until Octavia and Lincoln were made official, and then Bellamy was adding his voice to the many hoots and hollers and cheers that followed.

~~~~~~~~

The feast afterwards was splendid, even by Grounder standards. There was all sorts of fruit and bread and meat, and so much alcohol. Octavia deserved every second of it. Bellamy grinned as he watched her flit from person to person, gladly accepting each congratulatory hug or handshake until she stopped right in front of him.

He immediately swept her up in a hug, spinning her in a circle until she was breathless with laughter. “Congratulations,” he whispered into her ear.

“Thank you,” she answered happily. Looking around, she sighed. “This all turned out pretty great, didn’t it?”

“It sure did. They love you, O. As they should,” he added. Though Bellamy kept his face neutral, she still somehow caught a hint of something that made her smile fade. Her gaze turned studious as she placed her hands on her hips, her eyes not missing a thing as they wandered over him. 

“You’ll be okay?” She asked after a moment.

“I’ll be fine. Really,” he smiled. “Go enjoy your wedding.”

“Okay.” A familiar glint stole into her eyes. “You know, I can make sure Clarke catches the bouquet, or whatever the Grounder version of that is.”

Bellamy laughed loudly, covering his face. “Somehow I don’t think it’s as simple as a bouquet.”

Octavia grinned. “Still. I can make it happen.”

He shook his head. “Come here.” He reached out and pulled her into another hug, and this time they stood like that for several minutes, swaying back and forth on the spot. “I’m gonna miss you,” he mumbled. Her arms tightened.

“Shut up. At most I’ll be like five huts away. And I’ll be just as much of a pain in the ass as I always am. Maybe even more,” she said thoughtfully. “I _am_ married now. Got a reputation to keep up.”

Bellamy chuckled and kissed her forehead. “Love you, O.”

“Love you too big brother.”

He finally let go and gave her a gentle push towards the bonfire. “Go. Enjoy. You deserve it.”

“So do you,” she said firmly. “I mean it, Bell.”

“I know. I promise, I will.”

She nodded before striding away, immediately caught up in the crowd. Bellamy’s heart tightened as he watched her go. He’d meant it when he said he’d miss her. She deserved more than he could ever give. But he hoped slowly, with Lincoln’s help, she’d get the life she deserved. And he knew no matter what, she would always be his little sister. There were some things that would never change.

A pair of slender arms wound around his waist from behind. Clarke’s chin rested on his shoulder in what was quickly becoming its familiar spot, her breath warming his ear. He smiled. “Hey you.”

“Hey. Ready to escape before the dancing starts?”

He gulped. “There’s dancing?”

“So I hear.” 

Bellamy took a quick scan of the scene, noting that they were indeed beginning to move drums closer to the fire and set up in some kind of stance. His fingers closed over hers. “Lead the way, princess.”

He felt her smile as she kissed his cheek swiftly. “Meet me by the hospital in five.” And then she was gone as quickly as she’d come.

Bellamy took a last look around. His sister was tugging Lincoln to his feet with a wide smile on her face. He watched her a second longer, how she glowed with pride as he gave her a small twirl. 

Carefully, he eased away from the bright lights and into the dimly lit camp, following the shadows away from the laughter and merriment to the half-built hospital. Clarke was already waiting when he arrived. The first thing he spied was the large bottle in her hand.

“Brought some company?”

She grinned. “They don’t get to have _all_ the fun.”

At her wiggling eyebrows, Bellamy laughed and kissed her deeply. “I love you.”

The words tumbled out before he could stop them, but he realized he wouldn’t want to take them back even if he could. It was true, after all. 

Clarke was looking up at him in surprise and more than a little wonder. Then her expression cleared and she smiled beautifully.

“Love you too, silly.” 

The words rushed through him and made his blood sing, before wrapping around his heart in a fierce hold. He cradled her cheeks and pulled her to him again, and they stood there kissing just for the joy of it for a long while.

When the drums started up, Clarke jumped in surprise, her mouth leaving his as she turned her head towards the sound. Unconcerned, he began laying kisses along her jaw, smiling as she gripped his jacket unsteadily. The exposed column of her neck beckoned to his mouth, and he spent a long time dragging his lips over every inch until Clarke was panting and winding her fingers into his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers.

When they parted, a wicked grin curled her lips. “How loud do you think we’d have to be for them to hear us?”

Bellamy laughed and picked her up without warning, rewarded by the loud squeak she let out as her legs instinctively curled around his waist. 

“Let’s find out.”


End file.
